


At Sea

by longwhitecoats



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, if you find setting ships on fire comforting, mostly comfort, they do, which let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: Mermista recovers from her time as part of Hordak Prime's army. Sea Hawk is helping.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



For a while, Mermista just wanders the halls of her palace. Everything feels a little foggy, a little distant. Touching things helps – her senses remember, even if she doesn’t. This little spire of shells is the one she built long ago with her mother; this bookcase is the one Sea Hawk rearranged not by title or author or even genre, but by color, leading to the worst fight they ever had.

Well. Until now, she supposes.

She’s not sure how many days pass this way. People come in and talk to her and tell her she’s going to be okay. She just nods. It’s easier to nod.

Then one night, Sea Hawk comes in and says, “I stole a galleon from my ex-boyfriend Molluskus. Want to see how far we can sail it before he catches us and we have to set it on fire?”

Mermista feels a sensation in her chest she hasn’t felt in a long time, and she says, “Definitely.”

They don’t even make it out of the harbor before Molluskus and his Barnacle Brigade surround them and begin shouting demands. Molluskus is an enormous man with a comically over-muscled torso and skinny legs. “You really know how to pick ‘em,” she says to Sea Hawk, half-seriously.

Sea Hawk looks at her and grins. “What can I say? I like a wacky adventure,” he says, producing a box of matches from his sleeve. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Seriously.” Mermista grabs his shirtfront. Something about this feels fraught, and she doesn’t know how to articulate it. “You—don’t have to date people who are. Uh.”

“Villainous swine? Ridiculous rapscallions? Wastrels and watery weisenheimers?”

“Hey, I’m being real here.”

“So am I.” Sea Hawk’s face softens. “You’re right. I don’t. I want to date you.”

Mermista looks away. She can’t watch his face when she says this. “Even if I’m—bad?”

“My love.” His voice is so tender that she looks up. “Nothing about you is bad or shameful. Your ferocity in battle is one of the many things I admire about you. I know you would never have hurt innocent people if you’d had a choice in the matter.” His eyes are shining. “And if it happens again, I will always help you come back.”

“Promise?” Mermista’s voice cracks.

Sea Hawk nods solemnly. “I promise.”

A grappling hook goes sailing by so close to Sea Hawk’s coiffure that it slices off a few hairs. “Now, they’re almost to the rigging. Shall we?”

Mermista smiles for the first time in days. “I didn’t know setting ships on fire was so romantic,” she says, a little sardonically.

Sea Hawk gasps. “Darling,” he says. “Every ship I set alight burns with my love for you.”

“Gross,” says Mermista, but as she watches the sails go up in flames, her heart is full to bursting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dr_whom for the beta. I hope you enjoy this treat!


End file.
